Moonlight Serenade
by The Manic Muse
Summary: Sam catches Bumblebee singing a love song in the middle of the night... FluffRomance BEEXSAM. Rating may be upped later. Please be kind and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me again. Radish! I mean Lydia... Yeah, need to do something about the hamster in my brain. He has rabies. Stupid hamster. The song in here, it's called Silly As It Seems. I wrote it. I write a lot of songs. I sing them too, cause there wouldn't be much point to writing songs if they didn't get sung. It's a sappy love song and it's very short and simple. I like it. Don't you? The rabid hamster in my brain helped. I've been reading fan fiction all night long and it seems most people like to put Bumblebee and Sam together. Personally, I don't get how thats spose to work, I mean he's a giant robot. The first time they had a serious make out session Sam would go squish... But, I decided to try my hand at it. You know, be creative and spontaneous. Yay. Holograms! Like Andromeda, you know, Remy? The weird dominatrix android chick thats spose to be the giant space ship? I figure it'll work like that. There's been a lot of mention of holograms. So, here you go. More dribble. Enjoy.

P.S- If someone could kindly fix the website so it goes back to accepting something other then .txt documents, that would be great. I'm getting sick of having to manually go through and reformat my stories because for some reason you website times out when you try to download any of the formats it claims you accept and you don't have a contact us link, so I'm posting this here in hopes that there is someone moderating the site. Thanks a bunch!

Due to the fact that I'm really lazy and I dont feel like spending an hour changing squares into qoutation marks. All spoken and sung word will be _**THIS IS SPOKEN AND SUNG WORDS, IMAGINE THERE ARE QUOTATION MARKS HERE.**_

Chapter One: Silly As It Seems...

_**Would you be my angel if I asked you to...**_

Sam blinked at the sound of an oddly familiar male voice, singing outside his window. Briefly he wondered who it was and how long they would be there before Bee found a way to chase them off. Closing his eyes, he listened as the soft tenor came wafting through the open window.

_**Would you stay with me forever more?**_

_**Silly as it seems, I am in love with you...**_

_**Silly as it seems, I hope you love me too...**_

_**If I called your name, would you come to me...**_

_**If I told you truth, would you believe?**_

Sam's heart fluttered at the sheer beauty of the song. He was certain whoever it was singing had the wrong house, but for a moment, he wished someone was singing it to him.

_**Would you take me in your arms and never leave**_

_**Stay here in this moment please, I beg of you...**_

_**Please don't shatter all my hopes and dreams**_

_**I know I'm not at all what your expecting...**_

_**But when it comes to love, nothing is ever as it seems**_

_**Silly as it seems, my spark, it beats for you...**_

_**Silly as it seems, there's nothing I wouldn't do...**_

_**Just to hear you say... That you love me too...**_

Sam suddenly sat up, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Spark. The voice had said spark. Humans didn't have sparks. Autobots did. Running to the window, he leaned out as the singing abruptly cut off. He was met by the soft sound of crickets chirping in the cool night air. His heart pounding, he called softly out the window.

_**Bee?**_

The car was silent. Sam ran down the stairs and out the door, shivering in the cool night air.

_**That was you singing, wasn't it?**_

Bumblebee popped open his door. When Sam hesitated, he spoke, his voice gentle and soft.

_**Sam, it is 47 degree's outside. Get in before you freeze.**_

Not thinking twice about it, Sam slid into the front seat. Bumblebee snapped on the heat, shutting the door gently behind him. They sat in silence for a moment.

**_Yes, that was me singing Sam... I apologize_.**

Sam blinked in surprise.** _Why are you apoligizing? I thought it sounded beautiful..._**

_**I did not mean to wake you...**_

Sam curled up against the seat, which Bee lowered so he could stretch out. _**You didn't, I couldn't sleep. Bee... Who were you singing that to?**_

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, then he popped open his door again.

**_You should get back inside Sam, your parents will think you snuck out_.**

Sam grinned and didn't move. _**Stop avoiding the question. You got a girlfriend back on Cybertron or something?**_

_**No...**_

_**So why are you singing love songs outside my window in the middle of the night? They have to be for someone.**_

With a crackle, Bee's hologram shimmered into existance in the seat beside him, intense blue shining through locks of gold. The expression on Bee's face confused him. Desperation. Fear. Worry. Instantly Sam sat up, concerned. _**Bee... Are you ok?**_

The hologram turned and stared out the window. **_That song... Was for you Sam.._.**

Sam's mouth dropped open. Before he could say anything, Bumblebee's hologram turned, big blue eyes pleading. **_Please... Please don't laugh at me... _**Sam looked at the beautiful blonde haired persona of his best friend, curious now.

**_Bee... Did you mean it?_**

_**Every word.**_

Sam stared at the floor. _**So now what?**_

Bumblebee slid a finger under his chin, lifting his head to look at him, those bright blue eyes he had grown to know so well gently meeting his own. There was no judgement. No demands. Simply the same gentle love that had always been there. _**Now, is up to you Sam...I do not require anything...**_

_**If I told you that I didn't love you... Would you leave?**_

_**Only if you asked me to.**_

_**Bee...I think I love you too...**_

Sam didn't have time to react before Bumblebee's hologram was pressed against him, inches from his face as those deep blue eyes burned into his. _**You think?**_

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth going dry as the slightest hint of fear crept into his heart. Bee had never been so physical before. Bumblebee frowned, his hologram vanishing and leaving Sam alone to struggle with his dazed mind.

_**Go back to bed Sam...**_

The door popped open and this time, Sam climbed out, heading back to the house. He paused half way there, looking back at Bee's still, almost lonely looking form before turning and running for the door, slamming it behind him. He didn't didn't notice when Bumblebee shuddered and backed slowly down the driveway, disappearing into the night.

Bumblebee didn't notice, that Sam stayed up the entire night, praying he would come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Moonlight Serenade. Being crazy is fun! Whee! Oh yeah, this contains like... Um... Boys kissing boys and stuff. YAOI! Awww, naughty Bee, you mustn't kiss other boys... Unless I can watch. RANDOM YELLING ABOUT RANDOM RANDOMNESS! Whee! I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! OR BEN STILLER! Nope. Oh look! A squirrel! WARNING: CRACKFIC MOMENT! Ok, yeah, so this chapter is REALLY SHORT! So short, I shouldn't have posted it at all. But, I promise, I will make it worth it and there will be a longer chapter later! Enjoy!

Chapter two- Slow dancing in your eyes...

Pulling into the driveway, Bumblebee slammed on his brakes as Sam flew across the lawn and planted himself on his hood, swearing as his attempt to stop himself from hitting the boy he loved ended up with him smacking his face on the windshield. Sam blinked a few times, looking dazed. Sighing, Bumblebee activated his hologram and gently helped Sam to his feet.

"That was smooth Sam. Very smooth. Are you alright?"

"You came back..."

Bumblebee felt a tiny spark of delight as he realized Sam had been afraid of losing him. Smirking, he steadied the poor boy who probably had a concussion and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I came back. Why wouldn't I?"

Bee's smirk turned to a grin as Sam threw his arms around his hologram and buried his face in it's chest. "Because I'm an idiot Bee... " Chuckling, Bumblebee hugged back, enjoying the sensation of finally having Sam in his arms and ran his fingers through the boys hair.

"I agree Sam, but your my idiot and I love you."

Bumblebee's bright blue eyes widened as suddenly Sam kissed him. It was quick and questioning. Sam immediately blushed, pulling away and staring at the ground. "I...Uh...I..."

Just then Ben Stiller drove past, yelling out the window of his um...BMW something or other. "HEY! TELL MICHEAL BAY I WANT TO BE THE NEXT TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!

Bumblebee and Sam exchanged confused expressions as an evil laugh echoed through the air.

"Um... Yeah... So...That was odd..."

Bumblebee's lips quirked into a cheshire grin at the befuddled tone in Sam's voice, before dipping in and catching his lips passionately. There was nothing questioning about Bumblebee's kiss and as Sam melted into it, suddenly he didn't have any more questions to ask.


End file.
